Better Then a Joke
by krabs and red
Summary: The Undertaker is in a different mood when Ciel and Sebastian go to get information. What can Ciel and Sebastian do that's better then a joke for king of laughter? CielxSebastian yaoi


better then a joke

Ciel x Sebastian yaoi

this is my first fanficton. i adore black butler and yaoi. I don't own black butler or the characters. if they are out of character I'm sorry. my friend gave me this idea while showing me another fanfiction.

* * *

Ciel got yet another order from the queen so himself and Sebastian went to the undertaker to get information about this case.

As always Ciel was going to get Sebastian to tell the Undertaker a joke just to get what they needed.

Today was different though since the undertaker did not want to laugh at a joke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ciel yelled at the ex grim reaper.

"What I want young Earl is some nice entertainment. I haven't had sex in many years and don't want to but i want to watch some," the Undertaker greedily licked his lips.

"How are we going to get a woman here for something like that and with whom do you think will have sex with her," Ciel spat.

"I don't want any woman to watch they just ruin the whole thing," Undertaker smirked, 'I want to watch Sebastian fuck you in the ass."

Ciel's eyes widen as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Bocchan do you want to?" Sebastian said hiding a smirk.

"Lets get this over with," Ciel sighed then looked at the Undertaker, "this better be good information then all the other times."

Sebastian had enough talk and pulled his master close to him.

"You have no idea how long i have been wanting this Bocchan," Sebastian said crashing his lips to Ciel's.

Ciel was shocked but slowly managed to kiss back.

Sebastian was not going to go easy on Ciel after holding back for many years of loving his master.

The Undertaker was sitting on his coffin with a huge smirk on his face watching the butler and master kiss.

Pulling away for Ciel to breath Sebastian had already discarded the young masters coat and his ribbon was tangled on the coat.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with now lustful eyes.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian took off his tail coat and pulled his tie dropping them on the floor beside Ciel's coat and ribbon.

Ciel stood on his tip toes wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

In a split second Ciel's shirt and shorts where in the pile of clothes with Sebastian's vest and shirt.

Sebastian kisses down his master's body getting soft moans.

"Hurry up Sebastian lets get this done," Ciel moaned loudly.

"Is that an order my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"YES!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian unzipped his pants and Ciel's eyes widened like tennis balls.

Ciel turned around and with a bright red face.

"Bocchan face me," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm turning him around.

The young boy was lift up and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian slowly slid himself in his masters anal.

Ciel Screamed in pain as Sebastian entered him.

"Bocchan are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"It hurts like hell you stupid demon," Ciel growled.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ask again just do it already!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and started to thrust into the young boy.

As he thrusted mewling sounds escaped Ciel's mouth.

With the pleasure Sebastian was giving Ciel he thought for it to finish quicker he took off his gloves and started to stroke Ciel's small member.

Ciel gasped at the extra touch Sebastian was giving him.

Sebastian smirked and started to play with one of Ciel's nipples along with his member.

Moans and groans got louder in the shop and leaked onto the street.

Neither Ciel or Sebastian could hold back anymore. Ciel cummed all over the shop and Sebastian released into Ciel's anal.

Sebastian took himself out of his master and started to dress them both in their clothes.

Ciel's eyes where still full of lust and staring deeply at Sebastian.

The Undertaker was drooling in as his fantasies won for him.

"Now give us what we need," Ciel frowned.

"Yes young Earl," the Undertaker smirked giving the boy all the information he needed.

(an hour or so later)

Ciel walked out of the shop and got into the carriage.

Sebastian got in the carriage and sat opposite of the young lord.

"Would you like to rest when we get back to the estate," Sebastian asked.

"I would like seconds," Ciel replied.

"Before you go to bed then Bocchan."

"No when we get back."

"If we continue before bed I can sleep with you or would you rather me be in my own bed."

"I order you to have sex with me when we get back to the estate."

"Yes my lord."

"and you will sleep with me."

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

"Bocchan..."

"What"

"I love you"

"I... I love you too Sebastian..." Ciel stuttered as his face went bright red.

Sebastian smirked and Kissed Ciel on the nose.

"And i order you to call me Ciel when we are alone together," Ciel said.

"Yes Ciel," Sebastian smiled.

The rest of the ride when with the butler and master having small talk with lots of blushing, smiles and a few kisses.

* * *

thank you so much for reading


End file.
